I NEED YOU
by Yax3
Summary: Una historia sobre la hermosa pareja de Bubbline: Tal vez esto podria ser un sueño y algun dia tendria que despertar. Y si asi es, disfrutaria cada momento de este sueño, cada momento estando con ella. Por que no se sabe cuando despertare, pero quiero que este sueño sea eterno, tan eterno como mi amor por esta princesa. 3
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: No te vayas / Do not go

Nos encontrábamos en la misma habitación, hace tan solo unos momentos estábamos abajo en la fiesta, festejando mi cumpleaños. La princesa que estaba enfrente de mi traía un hermoso vestido rosa, tal vez no me guste el rosa, pero todo en ella se le ve bien. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, eso era lo que no me gustaba. Pero justo ahora no era importante como lucia, si no la respuesta de mi pregunta…

-Es inútil –Me dije a mi misma- Me voy.

Justo cuando me di la vuelta un jalón de mi camisa me detuvo, típico de la princesa. La ventana estaba enfrente de mí y definitivamente quería salir de ahí. Sabía que su mirada estaba clavada en mí y que aún estaba sonrojada, me encantaba ella pero no quería quedarme más tiempo, si se había quedado callada creo que la respuesta era más que obvia.  
Aun me estaba jalando por la camisa, me solté y salí por la ventana flotando. Quería voltear atrás pero lo mejor era seguir y así fue como lo hice, seguí flotando hasta llegar al bosque.  
¿En que estaba pensando? Creer que me aceptaría –Pfft, si claro – pensé.  
Me había sentado en la rama de un árbol, me recargue en este y suspire tratando de olvidar lo sucedido. Pero solo podía pensar en sus ojos, en su cabello, sus labios y aquellas mejillas sonrojadas. Haría lo que sea para estar con ella, cada vez que ella estaba con ese humano me sentía rara, estaba claro de que no eran celos…¿O sí?.

Quería olvidar todo, pero no podía. Solo quería volver a recordar cómo fue que empecé a enamorarme de ella.

-Bien –Dije decidida a volver a recordar.

*Amanecí cansada, pero estaba feliz, porque justo ayer había encontrado a mi Hambo y ya no había nadie quien me lo podía quitar. Esa chiclosa fue de mucha ayuda, aunque cuando regresamos pude notar que estaba triste. Por más que le preguntaba que tenía ella no me quiso decir, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos llorosos. ¿Qué tenía?, ¿Acaso dije algo malo?  
En ese momento me dejo de importar, porque sabía que ya tenía a Hambo y estaba realmente feliz, aunque sentía que algo me faltaba.

-¡Auch! –había dejado de flotar y caí en mi cama, como siempre, estaba dura. Gruñí y rápidamente me levante de la cama. Fui directo al baño y lave mi cara, al hacerlo escuche sonidos que provenían de la sala. Flote hasta este, pensando en que esos tontos se habían metido de nuevo a mi casa sin permiso.- Creí haberles dicho que no quería que…-Deje de hablar al darme cuenta de que no eran Finn y Jake.

-H-hola, Marceline –Me saludo la princesa sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunte confundida- No, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¿Cómo estas chamaca? –Pregunto el heladito mientras me despeinaba.

-Por Glob –Dije fastidiada- ¿Qué quieren de mí?

-Quiero que nosotros tres hagamos una canción –Abrazo a aquella princesa y en ese momento sentí rabia.

-Marceline, ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto la rosadita mirándome confundida, puesto que mis mejillas ardían del enojo.

-N-nada –Le respondí con dificultad y desvié la mirada hacia otro lado.

-¡PB hemos venido a rescatarte! –Grito Finn al entrar a la casa.

-Rey Helado estas castigado por haber entrado a la casa de Marceline sin permiso –Dijo Jake mientras tomaba al heladin y lo cargaba.

-Y también por haber secuestrado a la Dulce Princesa, no lo olvides Jake.

-Pero si yo no he hecho nadita –Reclamo el heladito.

-Vamos princesa, la llevare hasta su castillo –Le sonrió Finn.

-E-espera…-Me cruce de brazos- Yo la llevare a su castillo, no tienes por qué hacerlo siempre tu pequeño humano –levante una ceja .

-Oh…no es ningún problema para mí, Marceline –Dijo el humano aun mirando a la princesa mientras que esta me miraba.

-Ahora las cosas serán distintas, Finn –Grite. Había llamado la atención del chico- Yo la llevare a su castillo y esto lo hago porque…-Pensé en alguna respuesta- Pues…le debo un gran favor a PB, así que por ahora yo haré todo por ella –Sonríe satisfecha.

-¿Uh? –La rosadita aun me seguía mirando, impresionada de lo que había dicho.

-¿Dulce Princesa? –Miro a la princesa de nuevo y pregunto- ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¿Eh?...¡Oh, por supuesto! –Exclamo.

-Bien…-Dijo el chico marchándose.

-¿Marceline?, ¿Qué fue todo eso? –Pregunto la chiclosa.

-¿No has escuchado? Dije que hago esto porque te debo un favor –La mire algo avergonzada.

-No creo que esa haya sido la razón –Se cruzó de brazos.

-Piensa lo que quieras –Suspire- ¿Quieres algo de tomar o comer? –Pregunte sonriendo tratando de ser amable con ella y claro, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-No gracias, Marcy –Respondió sentándose en mi sofá

-¡Espera! Mi sofá es...-Muy tarde, ya se había sentado y había hecho una mueca.

-Muy duro…

Asentí con la cabeza, flote en el aire y me le quede viendo. Lucia como un ángel, vestida con un vestido azul un poco corto y su cabello suelto. -Se ve hermosa –pensé.

-Aun no entiendo porque dijiste eso –Desvió la mirada sonrojada al notar que la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué cosa? –Pregunte.

-Eso que le dijiste a Finn –Respondió volviéndome a mirar.

-¿No es obvio? –Volví a preguntar pero esta vez en tono burlón.

-¿De qué hablas? –Me miro confundida.

Me acerque a ella lentamente hasta estar frente a frente, acaricie su cuello suavemente e hice que se recostara en el sofá. La princesa sonrojada me decía que parara pero no se movía o hacia algo para detenerme. Me acerque a sus labios y susurre: "porque te amo". Me separe de ella y empecé a reír.

-¡Tonta! –Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos brillaban como si quisiese llorar.

-¿Eh?, ¿Y ahora porque te enojas conmigo? –Deje de reír y le puse más atención a su cara. Lo que no soportaba, era ver que una chica llorara.

-Adiós, Marceline –Se levantó del sillón, se dirigió hasta la salida y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

-Bonnie…No te vayas…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Dónde estás? / Where are you?

Me encontraba buscándola en medio de un bosque, estaba cansada por tanto correr, pero no podía detenerme hasta encontrarla. Después de lo sucedido se fue al Dulce Reino, o por lo menos eso yo creía.

-Ugh… -Gruñí mientras seguía corriendo por el bosque, no quería flotar, de hecho ni siquiera pensaba en hacerlo. Lo único que quería era encontrarla.

Estaba hundida en mis pensamientos, en lo que había pasado hace media hora, hasta que un sonido me detuvo. Voltee hacia los lados para ver de quien provenían aquellos sollozos, camine un poco y vi una pequeña mancha rosa. Entrecerré los ojos para poder ver mejor la mancha y ahí estaba, la persona que estaba buscando. Me acerque aún más a ella hasta tenerla enfrente de mí.

-Bonnie…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto limpiando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo…vine a buscarte –Puse una mano en su hombro pero en el momento que la toque me esquivo y se volteo.- Oh, Bonnie, fue solo una tonta broma –Deje escapar una pequeña risa pero al ver que a ella no le causaba gracia decidí hacer algo que la animara, esperaba poder hacerlo- Perdóname, yo quería…

-¡Deja de decirme "Bonnie"! –Exclamo antes de que acabara- Solo dime Dulce Princesa.

-Por supuesto que no, tú no me mandas –Me puse enfrente de ella y levante su cara delicadamente haciendo que me mirara- Tal vez seas una princesa, pero yo soy una reina. Además, tu eres mi Bonnie y de nadie más –La abrase rápidamente y sentía que mis mejillas ardían.

-¿D-de que hablas? –Después de que preguntara eso un silencio nos invadió por unos minutos

-No –pensé- No puedo hacer esto, ella no es mía y no puedo decirle como yo quiera. Siempre quiero olvidar mis sentimientos, pero…¿Cómo se supone que debería de hacerlo? Ni siquiera puedo evitarla y menos lastimarla, ella es todo para mí y eso se quedara como un secreto, así que lo único que puedo hacer es seguir con mis bromas.

-¿Marceline?

-Oh, por supuesto que es solo una broma, boba –Me separe de ella y forcé una sonrisa burlona- Cielos Bonnie, sí que eres tonta

-¡Vete! Si vas a seguir con tus estúpidas bromas es mejor que te vayas. –Ella tenía razón, no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba bromeando cuando en realidad quería decirle "Te quiero, Bonnie". ¿Pero ella que pensaría de mí? Ella solo se alejaría aún mas de mí y tal vez se burlaría…Tenía miedo, no quería que eso pasara.

-Bien, me voy –Me di la vuelta- De todos modos tengo cosas que hacer y a personas que ver –Empecé a caminar por la dirección en la que había llegado y volví a escuchar su voz, solo que esta vez su voz temblaba.

-¿A-a quien tienes que ver? –Pare de caminar. Podía sentir su mirada hacia mí.

-Tengo que ver a unas cuantas princesas –Mentí y me sentía una mier…

La chiclosa había interrumpido mis pensamientos con solo jalarme un poco de la camisa. Jamás lo había hecho, aunque ese pequeño jalón…me había gustado. Quería que me dijera "No te vayas" y en solo cuestión de segundos, lo dijo.

-¿P-por qué debería? –Tonta. Eso es lo que soy- Deberías irte ya a tu Reino, tal vez ellos te están esperando –Dije casi susurrando.

-No quiero, quiero estar contigo, quiero quedarme contigo.

Mis mejillas ardían, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura por la espalda y sentía una felicidad infinita. Pero sabía que eso solo lo decía por amistad, que todas estas esperanzas podían ser solo un sueño y en algún momento tenía que despertar. Me aleje de ella, pero no podía irme. Tome su mano y la lleve hasta una cueva cerca.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Pregunto la rosadita, pero no respondí y nos metimos aún más en la cueva, hasta llegar al final de esta, donde nos encontramos un pequeño bar.- ¿Este bar siempre estuvo aquí?

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? –Dije fastidiada.

-Tú también acabas de hacer una –Se cruzó de brazos y evadió la mirada.

-Ugh..-Gruñí- Siéntate mientras pido algunos tragos.

-Bien –De mal humor se fue hacia un sillón y se sentó.

Después de unos cuantos minutos regrese con ella y me senté a su lado pasándole una jarra llena de cerveza.

-Gracias –Mostro una pequeña sonrisa- Hace mucho que no tomo cerveza

-Lo sé, es por eso que te traje aquí, aquí puedes olvidarte de todo –La despeine- Solo relájate y toma.

**Por ahora lo dejare así, mañana tratare de seguirla. Espero que si les haya gustado mi fic, me encantaría que dejaran sus reviews para que me den su opinión. :3 Y supongo que eso es todo, gracias por leer. :D (Y preparense para lo que sigue e.e ~ 3 akjsksj x3(solo sera poco tiempo, no se emocionen ¬3¬, despues habra mas de todos modos -w-, si es que saben a lo que me refiero :I))  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Para siempre / Forever

Sus manos acariciaban mis mejillas suavemente y estas bajaban lentamente hacia mi cuello, algo que no podía permitir. Al parecer no le importaba mi piel pálida y fría, claro…¿Cómo a alguien borracha le importaría eso?. Después de unos cuantos tragos ella empezó a sentirse mareada, me preocupe y la acurruque en mí para que al menos pudiera dormirse y después…la verdad no recuerdo que paso después, pero justo ahora la pelirosa se encuentra encima de mí.

-P-para Bonnie –Le dije con dificultad. Su respiración la sentía, era cálida y muy…dulce, podría decirse. Ella lamia mi oreja lentamente, cada lamida era especial, por lo menos para mí.

-No quiero -Siguió lamiendo y bajando sus manos por mi cuello.

-Bonnibel, tu no quieres esto, solo estas borracha. –La separe un poco de mí y la mire a los ojos.

-Estoy bien, Marceline –Con un movimiento rápido se dirigió hacia mi cuello.

-B-basta…-La volví a separar rápidamente antes de que tuviera contacto con mi cuello.

-Agh…-Hizo un pequeño gruñido- Entonces me voy –Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la salida de la cueva moviéndose de un lado a otro sin poder mantenerse recta.

-Glob…-Fui hacia ella y la cargue en mi espalda- Ni siquiera puedes caminar bien, boba. Ya te lo dije, estas borracha y no te dejare ir a tu reino así.

-¡Marceline, suéltame! –Comenzó a golpearme por detrás de la espalda, pero ninguno de sus golpes era tan fuerte como para dañarme.

-Bonnie tonta –Susurre para mí misma.

"Marcy". La escuche decir mientras nos dirigíamos al Dulce Reino, sus golpes se hacían cada vez más suaves y al final solo puso su cabeza en mi espalda, acurrucándose en mí y repitiendo mi nombre varias veces.

Deje de escucharla por un momento, supongo que se había quedado dormida; flote más alto hasta llegar al balcón de su cuarto, abrí la ventana sin hacer ruido y me dirigí hacia su cama. La acosté lentamente en esta y la arrope, sus cobijas eran suaves como ella y también muy cálidas. Aparte un mechón de su cabello y acerque mi cara a la de ella para darle un suave beso a su frente. Mire sus labios y sin pensarlo pose mis labios en los suyos, era un beso, mi primer beso con ella.

Ya habían pasado 2 días después de dejar a Bonnibel, o después del primer beso entre ella y yo. Lo mejor de todo es que ella estaba dormida y no se dio cuenta de aquello, pero ahora sé que después de eso no puedo estar ni un minuto sin ella, la necesito conmigo. He estado escuchando que en estos días ha estado con Finn y he vuelto a sentir ese sentimiento, me siento rara y como ya dije; no son celos.

-¡Marceline!

-¿Bonnibel?, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Me sentía muy feliz por verla de nuevo y al menos saber que no estaba con ese héroe de pacotilla.

-Vine a buscarte sabía que estarías en el cementerio –Mostro una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Y para que me buscabas? –Pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Pues…-Evadió la mirada, sonrosada- He acabado mis deberes en el reino y creí que unas horas estando contigo no me harían mal…

-Más bien no puedes vivir sin mí y viniste hasta acá para estar conmigo y decirme: "Marceline, te quiero y quiero que estés siempre conmigo". –Bromee

-Creo que fue una mala idea venir contigo –Dijo enfadada dándose la vuelta de nuevo, pero antes de que diera un paso tome su mano y la acerque aún más a mí.

-Eso es lo que yo quiero…-Cerré los ojos y me acerque a sus labios de nuevo para besarla.

**Decidi no poner POR AHORA nada...pervertido, por asi decirlo. xD Aunque fue cortito este capitulo espero que les haya gustado y supongo que el proximo sera un poco mas largo, asi que dejen sus reviews y diganme su opinion y si les esta gustando el Fanfic. ^^  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¿Amor a primera vista? / Love at first sight?

-Deja de bromear, Marceline -Golpeo mi hombro amistosamente haciendo que me separara de ella.

-Pero yo...-Fui interrumpida.

-Tu y tus tontos juegos -Esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mi mirada bajo lentamente hacia el suelo. ¿Había sido rechazada por la peli rosa? Genial.

-¿Marceline?

Creí que podría hacer algo para enamorarla, pero es demasiado difícil. Estúpidos sentimientos, estúpido amor, estúpida Bonnie que no sabe lo que siento...todo en este mundo es estúpido.

-¡Marceline! -Grito mi nombre haciendo que la volteara a ver algo molesta.

-¡¿Qué rayos quieres?! -Le respondí con el mismo tono de voz- Me largo de aquí...-Di media vuelta dándole la espalda y camine hacia el bosque. Cuando le grite no me importaba nada, pero ahora...-Perdona -Susurre para mí misma mientras entraba al bosque y escuchaba un grito que provenía de este. Me dirigí hacia dónde había escuchado el grito, pero no vi nada...

-¡Ayuda! -Aquel grito lo escuche detrás de mí, me voltee y...de un momento a otro ya tenía enfrente de mi unos ojos azules como el mar, hasta me pareció ver al mismísimo mar en ellos. Su cabello rubio era largo, hasta podía sentir que rozaba mi cuello, su fleco caía en mi cara haciendo que tapara uno de mis ojos. Sus labios se posaban en lo míos y tenía un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, tenía la piel blanca como ese humano de pacotilla.

-Ni siquiera nos conocemos y ya me estas besando. Perdona, pero prefiero conocer a las personas primero antes de besarlas. -Bromeé mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la separaba de mí. Ella...la peli rubia; se rió y se hizo a un lado.

-Idiota -Me sonrió- En ese caso, me llamo...-Se quedó callada por un segundo y volvió a hablar- Princesa. Listo, ya nos conocemos, ahora quiero mis besos -Apunto sus labios.

-Jajaja -Reí y me acerque a su rostro- Yo me llamo...

-¡Marceline! -Una voz familiar había gritado mi nombre, cerré los ojos por un momento imaginándome de quién se trataba. Princesa al ver mi reacción dirigió su mirada hacia Bonnibel, esta sólo tenía una mirada desafiante, lleva de odio...si yo misma la viera ni siquiera la reconocería. ¿Dónde había quedado la chica linda y dulce?

-¿Marceline, estas bien? -Pregunto Princesa mientras seguía mirando a Bonnie, tomó mi mano y la acaricio suavemente.

-S-si -Me había sonrojado con tan sólo sentir el contacto de sus manos con las mías...¿Qué rayos me pasa?

-No la toques -Advirtió la peli rosa aún con la misma mirada y manteniendo la vista hacia Princesa

-Que linda eres...-Dije con una sonrisa y me levanté del suelo.

-¿Eh? -Que linda eres cuando estas celosa mi hermosa Bonnie -La mire y di unos cuantos pasos para acercarme a ella- Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte...si ya sabes que yo soy tuya -Mordí mi labio haciendo que ella se sonrojada.

-¿Ustedes son novias? -Pregunto Princesa

-Por supuesto que no -Respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso -Princesa se levantó y me abrazo por la espalda, rodeando mi cintura- Yo también quiero ser tuya, tal y como ella lo es -Apunto hacia la chiclosa y después beso mi mejilla- ¿Puedo ser tuya, Marcy?...

**Este volvio a ser corto QnQ kajsaks No me culpen u.u tengo muchas cosas que hacer y hago lo que puedo para seguirla, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y lo mas seguro es que ya saben quien es esa..."Princesa" e.e xD Solo dire que a esto yo le llamo: Un juego lleno de mentiras. xD No olviden dejar un review para saber su opinion. :3 Gracias por leer. ~  
**


End file.
